Contrabando de Corazon
by MizkuriFaren
Summary: El amor es impredesible, incapaz de quedarse quieto, lo vez, y despues desaparece, por mas que quieras atarlo, descubres que jamas te pertenecera al 100.  Hayato, luchara por que Takeshi lo note, pero si al final, el que termina notandolo es Hibar?
1. Un corazon

Este es mi segundo fic yaoi, no soy muy dada a escribirlos y tampoco a leerlos...

ni idea de porque decidi hacer este, pero bueno... ya lo comenze y espero poder terminarlo

Las lineas siempre han sido visibles para mi. Estas lineas dividen las relaciones, aquellas que tienen la oportunidad de formarse en una pareja y durar para siempre, mejor conocido como el verdadero amor, hay algunas otras que solo son momentaneas, el primer paso a conocer a tu persona predestinada, es en este tipo de relaciones con las que la gente suele conformarse, y por ultimo, esta quella lineas que solo se marcan en determinados momentos para confundir nuestros sentimientos.

No soy una persona especial, nunca me he considerado digno de nada maravilloso que se pueda sobrevalorar, simplemente soy capaz de deducir si algo puede funcionar de algo que es un caso perdido. Por lo tanto, se que en estos momentos, mi situacion es algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y aun asi, quiero creer que por primera vez en toda mi vida puedo equivocarme.

Regresando a las lineas, asi como suelo llamarlas desde mi tierna infancia, porque a pesar de que estos ultimos años no he hecho mas que transformarme en un ser revoltoso que suele causar problemas, recuerdo que en mi niñez era todo mas sencillo, nada que temer y nada que perder, y que hasta la fecha no he podido cambiar su destino.

_Meses antes_:

Era tarde, las clases acaban de terminar y no sentia ganas de regresar a la soledad de su departamento, ademas, el Decimo estaba ocupado haciendo tareas extracurriculares en las que no le podia auxiliar debido a que el maestro se encontraba vigilandolo porque tenia sospechas de que los reportes entregados anteriormente habian sido hechos por el y no por Tsuna

_"Maldicion"_, penso al comprobar que ya no le quedaba ningun cigarrillo en el paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa, lo saco y arrogo al bote de basura _"Tendre que comprar otros de camino a..."_

Se desanimo.

He ahi de nuevo el dilema, ir o no ir a la casa del Decimo, no es que tuviera algun problema con el, sino que no queria encontrarse con el idiota del beisbol al llegar, aun no estaba decidido a aceptat unos sentimientos tan confusos como los que experimentaba hacia apenas pocas semanas.

Gracias a dios, Yamamoto, por su despistez usual, no se habia percatado de que la mirada del peliplata se la pasaba contemplandolo a cualquier hora del dia en que este estaba despistado, y en las ocasiones en que Yamamoto lograba intercambiar miradas con el albino que le sonreia estupidamente y lograba que el corazon de Gokudera se acelerara un poco.

El unico que se percato del inusual interes fue Tsuna, por su superintuicion, pero no dijo nada al respecto pues sabia que su mano derecha solia actuar impulsivamente cuando tocaban temas que le molestaban y solo coneguia que faltara a la escuela.

Por mas que Gokudera se regañara a si mismo por causarles porblemas a su querido Decimo, no podia evitar responder altaneramente a ese tipo de cuestiones, y no era que Tsuna le dijiera abiertamente la situacion con el idiota del beisbol, sino que le tiraba indirectas que interpretaba a la perfecccion.

Debido a este tipo de indirectas la tolerancia, de por si baja, de Gokudera estaba por los suelos y ultimamente preferia pasarse el receso a solas en la azotea cuando el guardian de la nube no se adueñaba del lugar, y si ese era el caso, entonces no quedaba mas remedio que irse a la enfermeria.

Pero no podia escapar por siempre, tarde o temprano tendria que dejar de esconderse y enfrentarse a Yamamoto, por eso, y porque necesitaba su dosis diaria de tabaco, decidio que iria a la casa del Decimo y lo esperaria aunque tuviera que quedarse a solas con el moreno.

- Calmate Gokudera, un verdadero hombre no deberia dejarse llevar por ese tipo de emociones sin sentido...

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, necestiba sentirse reconfortado por sus propias palabras y al lograrlo, no le parecio tan mala idea ir a la casa de los Sawadas, quiza podria comr algo decente preparado por la mama del Decimo y de seguro, la estupida vaca y reborn-san estarian ahi y no estaria solo con Yamamoto.

Entro al salon, tomo su mochila y corriendo se retiro dela escuela para que, si por casualidad, el moreno lo interceptaba en el camino le pidiera que lo esperara para irse juntos, mas la suerte le sonrio y pudo llegar a la casa de Tsuna sin mayor inconvenientes.

El problema inicio cuando entro...

Llamo a la puerta una vez siendo el mismo, mas no recibio respuesta alguna, algo que le preocupo porque la mama del Decimo era de esas personas atentas que siempre se encontraban en sus casas para recibir a las visitas, y desde el dia en que reborn llego a la vida de Tsuna, la casa Sawada era un mar de visitantes

Sospechando lo peor, Gokudera abrio de golpe la puerta, sosteniendo sus bombas de humo en las manos listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se le presentara, mas no estaba preparado para encontrarse a Yamamoto sosteniendo en sus brazos a Haru

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo soltar las armas, contrajo los musculos de la cara para que no se le notara la rabia y la decepcion que sentia al ver al idiota del beisbol siendo amable con alguien que no fuera el, aunque no existia razon para que no lo fuera, aun sentia que le traicionaba

- Oi, Gokudera! - saludo el moreno como si nada pasara - Tsuna aun no llega, asi que lo estamos esperando

Haru era mas obvia, al estar toda colorada por el nerviosismo y la verguenza de ser descubierta por el guardian de la tormenta, se habia separado del moreno precipitadamente hacia atras y al quedar oculta por el otro cuarto se escabullo por el ventanal de la sala.

_"No deberias exaltarte, era de suponerse que el idiota del beisbol tuviera a alguien que le gustara"_

Lentamente recoguio la dinamita del suelo, la guardo en sus bolsillos y abrio su nueva cajetilla de cigarros, encendio uno y lo coloco en sus labios

- Tienes suerte, idiota - comento Gokudera pasando de largo al moreno y subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su amado Decimo - Si el Decimo hubiera sido el que llegaba en ese momento le hubiera dado un susto

Yamamoto solto una carcajada por el regaño del albino, le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo apreto ligeramente

- Oh, vamos, Gokudera, Tsuna ya es un niño de seguro entendera

- Sueltame! - exclamo irritado el albino, arrogando el brazo de Yamamoto lejos de si - El que entienda o no, no significa que lo vaya a tomar bien...

Gokudera sabia bien que si enojo no tenia que ver con el secreto que se le guardaba al Decimo, sino que sus sentimientos no tenian la mas minima esperanza de ser correspondidos, quiza si no hubiera existido una mujer, Yamamoto pudo haberse enamorado de el tambien

Pero, siendo sinceros, una mujer es mejor compañero que un hombre, esa es la logica del mundo, no se puede simplemente de un dia para otro hacer que se vea normal que dos hombres sean pareja

Una vez mas el que pudiera distinguir las "lineas" no le sirvio de nada, bueno, solo le servia cuando iba a rechazar a las chicas que se le confesaban despues de clases.

- Vamos, Gokudera, no es para tanto... - señalo el moreno un poco desconcertado - Porque estas tan enojado?

- Callate! no estoy enojado ... - comento de malas, entrando al cuarto de Tsuna - Simplemente me parece mal, no tiene nada que ver con...

Yamamoto lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a girarse abruptamente quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centimetros, el peliplata podia sentir a la perfeccion el aliento del pelinegro en sus mejillas y labios

- Pe- pero que haces? - pregunto el albino totalmente sonrojado

Yamamoto se le quedo mirando con una mezcla entre molesto y complacido antes de acercarse mas y depositar sus labios casi encima del del peliplata

- Tu no tienes idea de lo dificil que ha sido - susurro Yamamoto mirandolo seriamente - Cuando me ves intensamente sin siquiera notar lo que siento por ti...

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza, sus latidos se aceleraron considerablemente al percatarse de que aquello era una confesion de amor, pero...

- De que hablas? - lo aparto de si - Que no sales con esa odiosa de Haruhi ? - le recrimino sujetandolo del cuello de la camisa - No puedes simplemente decir que te gusta alguien, cuando sales con otra!

- Te equivocas, Gokudera! - respondio abrazando al peliplata - Eso no fue lo que pensaste, ella y yo, jamas podrias ser algo... - se separo de el solo lo necesario para que el albino lo viera a los ojos - Te amo, desde hace mucho no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Impactado por la firmeza de las palabras del idiota del beisbol, Gokudera sintio que no cabia en la felicidad que experimentaba, ahora solo necesitaba que aquello fuera confirmado con un beso y seria por completo del moreno.

Yamamoto noto que la resistencia del peliplata habia disminuido, aprovechando el momento le tomo de la barbilla y se acerco para besarle...

Un tonfa entro por la ventana y los obligo a esquivarla, alejandose el uno del otro al extremo opuesto de la habitacion


	2. Corazon tormentoso

Horas antes, Hibari había estado durmiendo en la azotea de la escuela mientras que los miembros más tontos del comité de disciplina vigilaban que los herbívoros no hicieran escándalo y así lo dejaran descansar en tranquilidad.

Se acostó cómodamente escuchando como hibird entonaba el himno nacional de Nanimori, escucho los pasos de alguien que pronto serio mordido hasta la muerte por interrumpir su descanso, pero al ver a herbívoro mayor, Sawada Tsunayoshi su ánimo se apagó.

Hi…hibari-san – el herbívoro tartamudeo – Reborn dice que habrá una reunión y quiere que vayas….

Hibari se levantó, tomo sus tonfas y corrió a atacar al castaño, el cual se agacho y salió corriendo por donde había llegado, dejando nuevamente al prefecto al merced de su mal humor.

No asistiría, eso lo decidió una vez que golpeo un bote de basura y lo mando a volar, no tenía por qué seguir las indicaciones de un patético herbívoro que no era capaz de ponerse el uniforme adecuadamente.

Se recargo sobre el barandal y observo a lo lejos como el peliplata, hecho un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro por la entrada en espera de su amado jefe, y cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi llego, ambos se alejaron

….

La posibilidad de acudir a la reunión no sonaba tan mal después de pensarlo…

Si iba podría ver al herbívoro

Si iba podía pelear con él bebe

_No es tan mala idea_

Una sonrisa socarrona surco su rostro

Ahora iba rumbo a la casa del herbívoro, quizá con suerte le tocara enfrentarse al bebe y eso le serviría para quemar un poco de energía, hasta podría ser que el idiota italiano se encontrara por ahí y así también le daría una bien merecida paliza

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse al herbívoro que usaba la espada y a una de las herbívoras que se la pasaban pegada a Sawada Tsunayoshi besándose abiertamente en uno de los pasillos cuando a lo lejos contemplo que el guardián de la tormenta estaba a punto de llegar

Normalmente, el prefecto le hubiera importado poco lo que pasaba entre los miembros de ese grupo, pero llevaba días sintiéndose irritablemente interesado en lo que hacía el guardián de la tormenta cuando no estaba comportándose como un perro.

Permaneció inmóvil viendo el terrible dolor que le causaba al peliplata encontrarse con el guardián de la lluvia sosteniendo amorosamente a Haru, más bien sabía que el sufrimiento por el que pasaba no se demostraba abiertamente. Solo Gokudera y Hibari, sabían lo difícil que era aparentar serenidad ante tal situación.

El guardián de la nube estaba realmente enojado, la ira nació de él de manera natural, aquella que le permitía ser el más fuerte de todos ellos y que a pesar de lo que pudiera ser dañado su cuerpo, le mantenía de pie para continuar luchando.

Tendría que luchar de nuevo, más en esta ocasión sería diferente, aquí no era una batalla para demostrar quién era más fuerte y quien es más débil. No. Esta batalla era para mantener a su….

Su mente se llenó de una turbulencia que casi le hizo caerse del techo en donde espiaba todo, estaba a empezando a sentir algo más que _interés_ por el peliplata, y no era la clase de _interés_ que solía tener cuando encontraba a alguien fuera de lo común

Aquel herbívoro estaba tocando un nervio jamás explorado….

Una vez recuperada la conciencia se dio cuenta de que se había metido a la habitación de Sawada y que con antelación había lanzado su tonfa contra el pelinegro al atreverse a besar al peliplata

SU HERVIBORO!


	3. Corazon partido

Ups…. Siento mucho que el cap. 2 fuera tannnnn cortttooo… pero realmente mi inspiración esta por los suelos XDD…. De hecho…. Este capítulo me salió un poco mejor, porque me siento como nuestro amado peliplata n.n

¿Sabes lo que es tener un corazón roto?

Si lo sabes, entonces, será más fácil para ti entender porque a veces, cuando uno lucha por tener a la persona que quiere a su lado, no siempre los resultados son los que se esperan y a veces cuando decides rendirte, te das cuenta de que esa persona se fijaba en ti y después al ver que ya no te importaba, se va a buscar otros brazos.

Eso es exactamente lo que me paso, a mí, Gokudera Hayato, la mano derecha del Decimo Vongola, orgulloso de mi posición como el guardián de la tormenta. Pero desafortunadamente, no se puede decir acerca de la posición en donde quiero estar.

Aun no sé cómo inicio eso, en que momento mi miraba no dejaba de seguirlo, lo molesto que me sentía cuando se tomaba todo como si fuera algo tan sencillo, envidiaba la facilidad con la que se envolvía ante las situaciones difíciles, pero sobre todo, me sentía aliviado de contar con su presencia en las batallas

Fue muy difícil reconocer para mí mismo que estaba empezando a pensar de manera optimista en el idiota del beisbol, ya no me molestaba que se acercara por la espalda y me agarrara con confianza, ya no me enojaba cada vez que intentaba robarme el lugar de la mano derecha (y conste que ese lugar lo cuido con mi vida)

Solo comprendí poco después, que me interesaba más allá de un simple colega, el guardián de la lluvia había marcado mi corazón y por más explicaciones lógicas que intentara darme para alejar esos estúpidos sentimientos, una pequeña acción de amistad por parte del pelinegro lograba que mi corazón latiera tan rápido y la razón se fuera por la ventana

Por lo que a mi respectaba, no quedaba nada más que rendirme y aceptar, más que nada, que me gustaba esa persona, que sus defectos me parecían adorables y que su comportamiento alegre era lo que hacía que las cosas fueran más sencillas de afrontar.

Mas el que comprenda este tipo de cosas, no significaba que iba a declarármele, eso jamás cruzo por mi mente, y es por eso, que cuando paso lo que paso, no supe nada… mi mente se quedó en blanco… mi respiración se detuvo y mi miedo salió a flote…

Gokudera, necesito que me escuches…. – hablo lentamente, en un susurro que me pareció excitante, era como si me contara un secreto, un secreto que solo compartiríamos nosotros – Nos vemos en la azotea en el descanso

Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro y sonrió tontamente justo como normalmente lo hacía, demostrando que lo que hablábamos no era algo de qué preocupar a lo demás, así que, por consiguiente, yo puse mi cara de pocos amigos y le advertí que no me tocara libremente.

Y sinceramente estaba dispuesto a impedir a toda costa que siguiera tocándome, y no era porque me molestara, sino que cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el mío, unos escalofríos recorrían la zona y me hacían temblar ligeramente de puro placer.

Mentiría si digiera que durante esos lapsos de placer, nunca imagine que llegase a pasar algo más que sus saludos despreocupados, ya que por mi cabeza llegaron a pasar imágenes muy vivas de él y yo besándonos semidesnudos en mi apartamento.

Esa urgencia me estaba volviendo loco, incluso me hacía más susceptible a situaciones en las que antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado nada, como por ejemplo, en educación física, mientras estamos en los casilleros cambiándonos, una vez casi logro una…. Ya saben…. Cuando voltee la cabeza y vi a Yamamoto en calzoncillos.

Afortunadamente para mí, el décimo sufrió un ataque con una toalla mojada, y mi modo de protección se encendió al instante olvidándome por completo del guardián de la lluvia, hasta que, volvió a pasar, y después de eso, comenzó a saltarme las clases.

Era absurdo sentirme como un adolescente precoz, y ya no era virgen, el camino de un mafioso esta llena de desafíos que a veces se tienen que pagar ciertos precios que para la mayoría de las personas serian increíbles, pero para mí, un vil bastardo, eso no era nada.

Supongo, que el amor es tan absorbente que incluso cosas que antes te parecían bobas, tienen una importancia, llena de idioteces, y es en eso en lo que pensaba mientras iba rumbo al encuentro con Yamamoto, preparándome para una acusación directa.

Lo tenía merecido, a pesar de aparentar una idiotez total, el guardián de la lluvia era muy perceptivo, y alguna de las veces, por no decir todas, me cacho cuando lo miraba, a lo que el respondía con una sonrisa y yo volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

¿Estaba dispuesto a perderlo por completo?

Una cosa era tolerar un amor correspondió, el observar a la persona amada de lejos, vivir feliz cuando esa persona te sonríe o te trata de manera especial, aunque sabes perfectamente que no hay nada de especial en ese trato, que solo son imaginaciones tuyas.

Otra era afrontarse a la idea de que la persona se aleje por asco, que te diga a la cara que jamás le vuelvas a hablar porque tu sola presencia le causa asco, aunque tenga la razón, después de todo, es inaceptable que dos hombres puedan ser paraje, biológicamente hablando.

¿Debería huir?

La posibilidad de escapar a la situación era demasiado tentadora, sin embargo, dentro del orgullo de un guardián, especialmente de un guerrero poderoso como lo era el, escapar de una batalla solo por el hecho de que se iba a perder, no era algo aceptable.

Apostar contra las probabilidades también me resultaba alentador, a pesar de que quería creer con toda mi alma que las cosas resultarían bien, estaba el factor de la opinión pública, y eso, aunque no le importa a Yamamoto, me importaba a mí.

Abrí la puerta y fui recibido por el fresco de la tarde, una agradable sensación para un cuerpo tan cansado como el mío, mire alrededor y comprobé que el idiota aun no llegaba…

_Mejor_, pensé mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendía, lo coloque en mi boca y me senté en medio de la azotea, mirando, obviamente hacia otro lugar que no fuera la puerta.

Cheque la hora en mi celular, aún quedaba tiempo, por más que me había retrasado acompañando al Decimo a comprar a la cafetería, no tomo más que 10 minutos, dejando el resto para una desagradable conversación, si es que el otro se decidía a acudir.

Escuche el sonido de sus pasos, me volví hacia el lentamente, con una expresión de neutralidad, quizá mostraba a algo de impaciencia, después de todo, me moría de ansiedad, pero supongo que se puedo interpretar como irritabilidad por tener que esperarlo.

Gokudera yo…. – agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, no sabiendo como continuar

No tienes que decir nada – sugerí poniéndome de pie, esto estaba poniéndose peor de lo que había previsto – Tengo una idea de lo que dirás, idiota del beisbol

El levanto la vista y me miro desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda, tal como lo haría un cachorro

Suspire

Vas a decirme que te doy asco, ¿no? – solté un poco más enojado de lo que esperaba – Bien, lo entiendo, no hay nada que hacer, así que terminemos esto rápido

Gokudera, yo te amo….

Me quede pasmado ante la confesión, mi cara se quedó entre una mezcla de incredulidad y de felicidad, pero inmediatamente la transforme en una máscara de hierro y me aleje de él lo más pronto posible, escuche que me llamaba, pero no quise voltear, si lo hacía me dejaría caer entre sus brazos y no lo permitiría.

Y eso es a lo que nos lleva a la situación actual…..

Hibari, cálmate – grito Yamamoto interponiéndose entre el guardián de la nube y yo


End file.
